Desconfianza
by AsHeLy-Marron
Summary: La desconfianza de Flippy a su mujer, lo llevara a descubrir algo muy importante.


**Advertencias:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Mondo Media.**

**Los personajes son completamente humanos.**

**Desconfianza**

Su sien le dolía del solo pensar lo que su mujer le estaba presentando. Soplo un poco su taza de café amargo, antes de contestarle a su curiosa dama. Últimamente andaba algo rara por lo que lo tenía irritado el no saber que se traía.

-Contéstame Flip…¿Qué harías si te dijera algo que te molestara?-volvió a preguntar haciendo que su garganta se quemara al pasar el liquido oscuro.

Estiro su mano hacia el plato repleto de galletas, para tomar una. Curiosa como un felino, su mujer observaba sus movimientos con curiosidad, pero aquellos ojos abiertos se fruncieron al sentir como una galleta se introducía en su boca con delicadeza.

-No preguntes cosas, que no querrás saber las respuestas- le dijo terminando el último sorbo de su bebida caliente y relajante. Antes de levantarse de la mesa para comenzar su día, la analizo con determinación; sus cachetes estaban inflados al tener su boca llena; su largo y rojizo cabello estaba atado en una trenza cocida tirada para un lado; mientras que su fina figura pero voluptuosa ante los años de maternidad, estaba siendo rodeada por un delantal de color rosa. Esa imagen la tenía presente desde hace ya diecisiete años y aun le encantaba presenciarla.

Sin pedirle permiso planto sus labios sobre los suyos robándole más de un suspiro, que eran escuchados solo por él. Como siempre sus labios tenían un gusto dulce y tibio, eran su placer matutino.

-¡Apresúrate, papi!- chillo su hijo menor de apenas siete años. Dejo de besar a su esposa para mirarlo en el umbral de la puerta. Su físico pequeño, pero ejercitado, era tapado por una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de vestir. Su pelo despeinado se disparaba por esa cabecita pequeña, haciendo juego con esos ojos color verdes traviesos. Su pequeño demostraba ser un semental cuando fuera grande.

-Deja de besuquear a mamá y llévanos al colegio- hablo por detrás de él su hija mayor, haciendo a un lado su larga melena rojiza. A diferencia de su esposa esa melena no estaba repleta de caspa sino que poseía un brillo capaz de retar a los comerciales de shampoo y acondicionadores.

Su mirada picara se poso en ellos haciendo que chasquera su lengua. Bien tal vez la apariencia angelical que le brindo su esposa, ocultaba a la perfección esa personalidad tan peculiar que tenía su adorado ángel.

Tomo las llaves que le extendía su esposa, para depositar el último beso en sus labios, haciéndolas girar sobre su índice, abrió la puerta mientras a su espalda su hija y su hijo se despedían de su madre con un sonoro beso.

-Los amo. Que tengan un buen día-les dijo desde el umbral de la puerta mientras él ayudaba a subir a su jeep a su hijo.

-¡Adiós mami!- gritaron a coro sus hijos saludándola por la ventanilla baja. Tanto su hijo como su hija, se diferenciaban en sus personalidades pero si de algo eran iguales eran su amor hacia su progenitora. La amaban con locura, a pesar de la edad que tenía su hija mayor, seguía siendo tan amorosa con él y su esposa que una niña pequeña.

-¿A qué hora salen hoy?- les pregunto cambiando el cambio de velocidad y permitiéndose verlos por el rabillo del ojo.

-A las cinco, papi- le contesto su hijo metiendo una paleta en su boca, él lo miro ceñudo.

-¡Rex, mamá nos dijo que esta porquería nos destroza los dientes!-lo regaño por él su pequeña doncella mirándolo molesta-¿Quieres quedar como el tío Nutty?- la pregunta hizo que el niño escupiera la paleta asqueado.

-¡No!¡No!¡No!-chillo sacudiendo su cabeza hacia los lados-¡Papi me dijo el tío Nutty, es un retrasado mental!-exclamo haciendo que un sonrojo apenado apareciera en sus mejillas al ver como su hija lo miraba con protesta.

-Aja…Cambiando de tema-aclaro su garganta haciendo que su hija lo mirara con sus ojos entrecerrados- Apenas termine de dejar esos tanques, vendré a buscarlos. Espérenme afuera. ¿Entendido?-Sus hijos asintieron obedientes, si de algo estaba más que orgullosos de ellos era su respeto y obediencia. Sin duda debía agradecer a Flaky por incrustarle esa educación, ya que él era todo lo contrario a obediente y respetuoso.

Se detuvo en seco ante el edificio repleto de niños. Miro a su hijo menor y le beso la coronilla mientras su hija lo ayudaba a bajar por los escalones altos. Cuando compro ese vehículo en su soltería, no pensó en sus hijos y en su mujer, debía cambiarlo para su comodidad. Aunque ciertamente, sus hijos trataban su vehículo como si fuera el bebe de la casa y su esposa no se quejaba, pero sería correcto que le comprara otro vehículo para su traslado.

Una vez que lo vieron encontrarse con sus amiguitos y entrar al colegio, encendieron el vehículo y emprendieron camino a la secundaria de su hija.

-Papá…-llamo viendo una pequeña libretita en su mano, él hizo un monosílabo mientras miraba al frente con calma- ¿Cuántas veces has muerto?-pregunto garabateando un bolígrafo entre sus dedos.

Él alzo una ceja sin entender, según recordaba habían sido siete las muerte que había tenido en ese lugar. Y según como lo demandaba la ley, fueron siete las reencarnaciones que tuvo su cuerpo al regenerarse. El tema era algo complicado de entender pero fácil de realizar: Una vez que morías, tu cuerpo se regeneraba, es decir tenias uno nuevo en cuestión de horas.

-Supongo que…-pensó rascando su leve barba, su barba al crecer era densa y oscura pero entonaba su piel bronceada- Siete veces-contesto girándose hacia ella mientras el semáforo se ponía en rojo.

-¡Guau!-exclamo sorprendida mirándolo sin crecerlo- ¡Posiblemente eres el que menos veces a muerto en esta ciudad!

-¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?

-Lo que pasa es que el profesor Sniffles nos pidió que hagamos una encuesta a cinco ciudadanos de la ciudad- explico jugando con su bolígrafo rosa- Yo le hice esta pregunta a mamá, a ti, a tío Nutty , a tía Lammy y a tío Cuddles- comento anotando un perfecto "7" al lado de su nombre- ¿Quién te mato, papá?

-La mayoría fueron por vehículos o maquinaria, pero solo tres fueron por alguien- contesto sonriendo con algo de recelo al recordarlas, sentía la mirada curiosa de su hija por lo que continuo- Un tipo retrasado mental y tu madre.

-¿M-mamá?-Tanto él como su hija les costaban creerlo, pero era cierto.

-Sí, me mato cuando éramos jóvenes y cuando estaba embarazada de ti-contesto con una sonrisa nostálgica. Su esposa cambiaba su carácter cuando quedaba en cinta. Pero había aprendido que con una embarazada no se jode, por lo que en el segundo embarazo se encargo de cumplir con todas sus mañas y antojos.

Se detuvo justo en frente de su secundaria, depositando un sonoro beso en su mejilla pequeña y blanda. Le sonrió mientras le dejaba dinero en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Te quiero, hija- dijo sonriéndole cómplice, sabía muy bien que su mujer no le daría su mesada por cinco meses por haberse peleado en la escuela, pero él no era Flaky.

-Pero mamá no se sentirá contenta al saber que me das este dinero.

-Mamá, se tomo esa pelea como algo rebelde y por eso te castigo. Pero yo lo tome como defensa personal- dijo cómplice acomodando esos desordenados cabellos rojizos.

-Te amo papito- chillo como una niña pequeña depositando sonoros besos alrededor de su maduro rostro.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no le digas a tu madre sobre esto- confeso serio, si su mujer se enteraba lo haría dormir en el sofá.

-Descuida, mami no sabrá nada, sargento-contesto dándole un saludo militar perfecto.

-Bien, a las cinco vengo por ti- prometió viéndola bajar.

-No papá…Iré con unos amigos al centro comercial a la salida del colegio- informo.

Su mirada color verde por un momento se tiño del más puro amarillo. Su hija simplemente lo miro con curiosidad, tanto ella como su mujer estaban acostumbradas a verlo en ese estado.

-¿Qué sucede papá?

-¿Iras con chicos?-pregunto secamente apretando sus rudas manos contra el volante. Su mujer le había aclarado muy bien que su hija estaba en edad para tener novio o pretendientes, pero eso no sacaba esas intensas ganas de matar al infeliz que se ocurra acortejar a su princesa.

-Sí, papá. Con chicos y chicas.

-¿Quiénes son esos chicos?

-¿Ah?.¿Quiénes son?-pregunto despreocupada- Pues irán unos compañeros de curso, mis amigas, Clean-Ahí estaba ese estúpido, por años no le resultaba nada lindo la relación que tenia con su hija. Debía aceptarlo, los rasgos firmes y varoniles de Handy estaban en él desde que nació, al principio eso le daba una leve esperanza de que su princesa no se fijara en el niño estúpido con cara de tabla. Pero sin duda el cabello azulado y ojos color mar de Petunia le habían dado una patada entre medio de las costillas, ante el tono bello y casi principesco que le brindaba a el niño. Sospechaba que era una venganza de la peli azul por haberla matado varias veces.

La boca de su hija dibujo una pequeña "O" al recordar algo.

-También ira Did- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisita en sus labios rosas y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas.

Aquello hizo que su cuerpo se tensara. Si mal lo recordaba había tenido una dura discusión con su mujer por la amistad que tenía su hija con el hijo del súper héroe de pacotilla. No se olvidaba que ese sujeto había estado acortejando a su mejor amiga (ahora su mujer) cuando eran jóvenes. Nutty era un fanático de él, por lo que le pego su adulación y fanatismo a su esposa cuando eran unos adolescentes. Aprovechándose de la admiración hacia él, ese tipo intento tener algo con ella.

¡Está bien! Lo aceptaba. Él tampoco tenía mucho derecho para estar celoso en esos tiempos, pero de todas maneras su solo nombre en los canales de noticia le caían como una patada entre medio de los cojones.

Era tanto el cabreo momentáneo que tuvo que no se dio cuenta cuando su hija se bajo. Encendió el vehículo y apretando sus dientes con fuerza, piso el acelerador. Miro su mirada por el retrovisor, aun seguía dorada. Mostró su dentadura perfecta, aun no se desfiguraba señal de que él no salía de su estado de ermitaño.

La imagen de su esposa junto con ese sujeto volvió a su mente haciendo que sus dientes chillaran y que las agujas de velocidad se movieran con rudeza. Su respiración se agito al momento que pisaba el freno repentinamente.

Agitado cerro sus ojos intentándose calmarse. La sola idea de que su esposa sea de otro hacia que sus pupilas se dilataran. Dio media vuelta mientras intentaba calmar aquel sentimiento extraño y repentino.

**-¿Qué pasaría si la encontraras con otro en la cama?- **aquella voz ronca sonó sorda en aquella cabina cerrada.

-Lárgate-ordeno seco cambiando los mandos. El pensamiento lo hacía pisar cada vez más fuerte el acelerador.

-**La desconfianza te carcomerá todo el día si no lo compruebas ahora-**nuevamente se hacía presente aquella espina traicionera-**Quizás sea esa la razón por la cual anda tan rara este último tiempo.**

- Cállate- doblo en la esquina notando su casa a lo lejos. Debía asegurarse sus dudas, la sola idea que le plantaba su lado malo, lo estaban incomodando.

Una vez que bajo del vehículo sus botas chillaron contra el césped verde. Abrió la puerta tragando en seco, un silencio sepulcral rodeo la sala de estar cuando el dejo ver su figura imponente. Nadie lo recibió.

Camino hacia su cuarto, buscando alguna señal o algo por el estilo. Nadie.

Un gemido, hizo que sus parpados se ampliaran. Agudizo su oído: otro gemido. Sin dudar entro a su cuarto a punto de romper la puerta ante el golpe que le dio, en el cuarto de baño otro jadeo se hizo presente. Su ceño estaba fruncido, si encontraba a un infeliz junto con esposa le sacaría las tripas.

Con rudeza abrió aquella puerta de roble que decoraba el cuarto particular, pero su cuerpo se tenso al ver a Flaky arrodillada en el suelo con su cabeza metida en el retrete mientras unas leves lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos y algunas corrían por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Flaky?

-¡Aggg!-escucho como contestación mientras metía nuevamente la cabeza en el escusado. Preocupado bajo una rodilla al suelo mientras corría su cabello a un lado.

-¿Es por esto que estabas tan extraña?-pregunto sintiéndose una verdadera escoria, al desconfiar de ella- Estas enferma…

Ella negó con su ceño fruncido, mientras avergonzada le mostraba el objeto largo entre sus manos. Curioso él lo tomo entre sus manos, mirándolo con algo sorpresa. Al verlo su mirada se aclaro mientras una sonrisa perfecta mostraba la mayor parte de sus dientes.

Con adoración, la abrazo con fuerza mientras sentía como ella lo miraba sorprendida. Con la delicadeza que acostumbraba a tratarla la alzo con cuidado y la deposito en la cama matrimonial que adornaba en su cuarto.

Una vez allí acostada se lanzo hacia ella plantando besos alrededor de todo su rostro repleto de felicidad. Otro niño. Seria papá por tercera vez y todo gracias a ella.

-¿No estás molesto?-le pregunto cuando él dejo de asfixiarla con sus labios posesivos.

-¿Cómo estarlo?- pregunto haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran ante la felicidad que poseía en esos momentos.

-Pero…

No la dejo hablar. Estaba emocionado por la noticia. Lo que más deseaba era seguir ver a su familia crecer, pero todo eso a su lado. Subió aquella camisa color blanca que su mujer llevaba en esos momentos, para posar su gran mano en su plana y suave pancita, aquello hizo que ella emitiera una leve risita.

-Eso sí…esta vez yo quiero ver el parto…-hablo burlón. Los partos anteriores tanto él como Flipqy se habían comportado como unos maricas.

En la guerra habían visto cosas horrorosas, pero nada se comparaba con ver como los seres vivos venían al mundo.

Juraba que la última vez había pasado dos días en coma, al intentar ver como su hijo venía al mundo. Ahora algo le decía que sería exactamente igual.

** End**

* * *

**Bien talvez, me ha salido peor que una patada en las costillas, pero merece una oportunidad :3...  
**

**Como tambien merece un comentario, no? xD**

**En fin, GRACIAS POR LEER!  
**


End file.
